


Sourire encore et sans peur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [124]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jérôme et Corentin se retrouvaient enfin après cette blessure.





	Sourire encore et sans peur

Sourire encore et sans peur

  
Jérôme sourit à Corentin quand il passa devant lui, à peine arrivé à Doha et il sentait que de bonnes choses pouvaient se passer. Il avait attendu de septembre à janvier pour retrouver son milieu de terrain préféré, mais maintenant Corentin lui était retourné et Jérôme pouvait le reprendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher. À la fin de la journée d'entraînement, il suivit Corentin jusque dans sa chambre, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. S'asseoir à côté de lui, pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur, de son sourire, de ses doux cheveux, Jérôme ne s'en lasserait jamais, Corentin était sa source de motivation, celui qu'il devait toujours protéger à tout prix, son ultime but dans la vie était de le rendre heureux. Après cette blessure en septembre, Corentin lui avait été enlevé, son envie de se battre avec, ça correspondait à peu près à la chute de niveau du Bayern, mais comme le club et les supporters, Jérôme n'avait pas perdu espoir, il savait qu'un jour il serait récompensé pour son attente, et que Corentin le serait pour ses sacrifices et qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

  
Jérôme ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de retrouver la sensation de la peau chaude de Corentin sous ses lèvres, le plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau mêler sa langue avec sa comparse, pouvoir vivre tout en sachant que son regard pourra à jamais se plonger dans celui de Corentin sans que rien ne l'en empêche. La chaleur des mains de Corentin sur son corps lui faisait tant de bien, Jérôme en avait tellement besoin, il ne pouvait pas être plus comblé. Corentin et lui dans cette chambre, c'était comme gagner la coupe du monde, rien ne surpassait cette incommensurable joie, Corentin et lui dans cette chambre c'était un rêve devenu réalité, ce qui faisait battre leur cœur à l'unisson. Alors oui, Jérôme pouvait sourire à Corentin sans cacher sa peine à cause d'une future séparation, il pouvait sourire autant qu'il le voulait sans plus aucune peur, parce que Corentin était près de lui.

  
Fin


End file.
